An unexpected reward
by bregadaneth
Summary: Mira gets tricked into joining the fellowship, with the promise of a reward no one seems to want to give to her. While she struggles with the fact that one can be a lady even though one knows how to wield a sword she forms friendships, and will find love. Unrequited Boromir/OC Eomer/OC
1. Chapter 1

There was a big commotion in the pub this evening. Mira sighed as she slipped behind the counter to take her evening shift. She had been helping old Butterbur in exchange for food, a place to sleep and even a little money every time she entered Bree. Which, like most travelers, she did quite often. Out in the wild she made sure to never meet anyone, for her own safety, so the especially loud bustling of the inn came as a shock to her.

"Mira! Get this ale here to Strider! Back there, in the corner. Hurry up!"

Barleyman Butterbur was extremely stressed out, as usual. So Mira took the offered pint and went to work.

"Here you go, sir." She put the tankard down in front of the man. She had seen him before, a few times in the Prancing Pony, but one time in the wild. She had concealed herself immediately but she could have sworn she had seen him laugh and shake his head when he went by her. It was very irritating. She turned and made back to the counter but she was stopped midway.

"Wait."

She turned back to the ranger.

"Yes?"

"How come, a woman that normally wields a sword and a hunting bow is serving ale at Barleyman Butterbur´s?"

"I do not understand, sir." Mira feigned ignorance. Man usually did not react very pleasantly to her wandering. She was treated as either mad, or like a whore.

"There is no use in pretending. I have seen you out there many times, though it seems you have only noticed me once. Do not fear, I mean you no harm."

"What do you want, Strider?" She dropped the act. The ranger smirked.

"I am waiting for a hobbit to show up here. He will have dark hair and the most striking blue eyes. At least, that was how Gandalf described him to me. His real name is Frodo Baggins, but he will introduce himself as something else, if he is smart enough. The dark forces are after him. So it would be very kind of you, if you could inform me if they show up. Just in case I miss it. It is a very crowded evening after all and four eyes are better than two."

"And why exactly do you think you can trust me of all people?"

Strider chuckled.

"Gandalf said I could. And I trust that wizard with my life. Besides…" He took in her whole appearance. "I am quite confident I can take you down if necessary. At least while you are wearing this."

Mira glared at the still chuckling ranger. She knew he was a friend of Gandalf, just like her, so she believed it alright to trust him, but she was still slightly annoyed at the wizard for simply giving away information about her and at the ranger for commenting on her dress in such a rude way.

"Fine. I will tell you when the hobbit shows up. But I do not work for free"

With that, she went back to work. Butterbur was completely freaking out by now. It made her wonder how he could still be so fat, with all that running around…

An hour and a half later the inn had become even more crowded. It was raining heavily outside, so many came in to seek shelter.

"Mira? Mira! Five tankards ale and some food for the table by the window! And hurry up!"

Just at that moment the door swung open again, and four very disheveled looking hobbits came in. They were not from Bree, Mira could tell with one glance. They were staring around, wide eyed, shrinking back a bit every time a human passed them. Her arms laden with ale and food she bent down to them.

"Can I help you, sirs?"

"Um, we would like a room for four please."

"BUTTERBUR! The Innkeeper will be with you in a moment. Excuse me."

Mira went to deliver the food and drink she was carrying but paused midway to listen to the hobbit´s conversation with Butterbur.

"My name is Underhill."

The hobbit, who looked a lot like the one strider had described to her said. Having heard the name she went on, dodged a drunk man who tried to grab her ass and put her burden down at the table by the window. Then she returned to the counter, drew another pint of ale and went to Striders corner.

"See those four hobbits over there? Sound like they are from the Shire. And that one fits description. He calls himself Underhill. Do I get a reward for this or was I just tricked into some voluntary work?"

Strider chuckled, lighting his pipe.

"Gandalf will pay when he comes here. He should arrive any day now. And thank you, for the valuable information."

Mira snorted and hurried back to Butterbur who was screaming for her. The stress was really getting to her. She was sent to the cellar to retrieve an old and expensive bottle of wine for some rich merchant and when she came back the whole place was buzzing even more. Strider and the hobbits were gone, and someone kept shouting that he had seen Mr. Underhill disappear. Drunk idiots.

Mira was up very early the next day. She stood behind the counter polishing a tankard when Strider and the hobbits came down, ready for travel. The ranger left the hobbits to pay old Butterbur and came towards her.

"Could you give Gandalf a message for me?"

"Ask Butterbur." Mira was not a morning person.

"Old Barleyman will forget it as soon as I tell him."

"You have a point there. Fine. What shall I tell him?"

"Tell him that Frodo is with me, that three other hobbits are with him and that we are going to Rivendell. And that the black riders are on our heels." The ranger said in a matter of fact tone.

"The black riders? You are going into the wild with the nazgul right behind you?"

"Excactly. We do not really have a choice, see. Anyway. Thank you again, you are a great help. I hope we will meet again. Farewell."

Mira stared after him as he left. Were rangers meant to be so talkative?

Two days later Mira was feeling very uneasy. Had she not promised to relay that blasted message to Gandalf, she would have been long gone by now. There was nothing in Bree that made it worth staying there for too long. She missed the wild, or rather no. She did not miss it. What she really missed was a place with something to bind her to it, to make her want to stay. But such a place just did not exist…

Suddenly the door flew open and Gandalf the grey stormed in, looking around frantically. He seemed to be in a great hurry. Spotting her he almost ran towards her.

"Mira! Have you seen Aragorn? Where is Frodo?"

"Who is Aragorn? But if it is about Frodo, I have some information for you."

"Strider. A ranger. But please, tell me about Frodo!"

She had never seen the old wizard look so worried.

"The hobbit went off with Strider and his three companions. Strider said they were going to Rivendell and that the nazgul were right behind them."

Gandalf visibly relaxed. Which was very weird, given the fact that she had just told him that his friend was being hunted by the black riders.

"Ah, if Frodo is with Aragorn then they have a good chance to make it safely. There is no use in rushing after them now, if Strider does not wish to be found, he will not be."

The wizard took off his hat and retreated to a corner, smoking his pipe and drinking some ale. Mira went off to pack her things and saddle her horse. She was done with Bree. But just as she was saying farewell to Butterbur, Gandalf called her.

"Are you leaving now, my dear?"

"Yes Gandalf. You know how much I hate staying put."

"Then how about you come with me? To Rivendell."

"That reminds me. Strider said you will pay me for helping him."

"Yes, yes, you will get your money once we are in Elrond´s home. Come now, we should make haste."

Mira somehow got the feeling that she would not be seeing any payment anytime soon.

„Three other companions?" Gandalf the grey asked some hours after they had left.

"All hobbits. One fat blonde hobbit, one annoying blonde and one stupid looking red head." Mira was still in a sour mood, even though it was a bit better now that she was no longer in Bree.

"That sounds like Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. The first you mentioned is Samwise Gamgee. I asked him to accompany Frodo. That the other two are with them surprises me though… But tell me" The wizard turned to her with a smirk "You spoke of Master Merry as annoying. I am sure that is a very entertaining story."

Mira huffed, pretending to be angry, but grinning. "That rascal talked me into giving him a whole pint of ale. Hobbits get only halves, you know, so they will not get drunk too fast. I can pride myself in never having given in to their pleading before. But that blasted hobbit just would not shut up otherwise! Can you believe that he even tried flirting with me?! I mean, he is a hobbit!"

The wizard began laughing loudly about her ranting. It was good to be outside again. Mira felt her bad mood dissolve with every league they put behind them. If they continued their good progress, they would reach Rivendell in no time at all. And then she would finally get paid and be free to go where she wanted again…


	2. Chapter 2

„Strangers of distant lands, friends of old."

Lord Elrond of Rivendell began explaining the cause for the council to the assembled elves, men and dwarves. Mira however tuned him out. She could not believe she was sitting here, in Rivendell, next to Gandalf the grey, listening to some damned council that would decide the fate of middle earth. Well, that was great and all of course, but it had nothing to do with her. She was tricked into being here. She glared first at Aragorn, who sat opposite her, then at Gandalf. She could swear she caught both of them grin!

As soon as she had entered the elven city she had demanded her reward from the wizard. He had only chuckled and told her to take part in the council. She sure hoped she would be paid after that!

"He is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

That shout startled her out of her thoughts. She sent an annoyed look to the blonde elf who was standing in front of his seat and looked around as if he wanted some sort of reward. Well he was not the only one there…

"So this is Isildur´s heir?"

A tall and muscular man with a huge horn on his belt asked. Apparently he had been the one to question Aragorn.

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor!"

"Havo dad, Legolas."

Aragorn commanded. And like an overgrown puppy, the elf whose name was apparently Legolas complied.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

The man sat down glaring angrily at the ranger. It definitely had not taken long for this council to turn into a battle of pride. Men. Mira spaced out again until everyone jumped to their feet and was screaming at each other. Gandalf was running around between them telling them of their doom like some preacher. Legolas was fighting with a dwarf, about matters that did not even affect the council. How typical. Mira glanced over at the hobbit, Frodo Baggins, who was one of the few still sitting. He looked very troubled. Suddenly he too stood up.

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor! Even though…I don´t know the way."

So it was about the one ring! Well what the hell. Who cares as long as she got her reward, all was good. For her that is.

"You have my sword."

"And my bow."

"And my ax!"

The Gondorian joined as well before the rest of the hobbits left their hiding places. They would not leave their friend alone.

"Mira."

"What?" She looked at Gandalf. "I do hope you plan to pay up before you leave."

Everyone was staring at her disbelievingly. Mira sighed. Great now she was the disobedient female. But she did not really care what they thought about her anyway. She was in a horrible mood.

"You will receive your reward, do not worry about that. However you will get it as soon as we have removed the ring from the enemies field of vision, which considering the fact that his servants followed us right to the borders, is not here. So I suggest you either wait, though it is indeed not set in stone that we will come back at all, or come with us. What do you say?"

"I say you are fucking bastard, wizard. Fine! I will come with you. And I will get my money even if I have to annoy you to death to get it!"

The stares had grown even more disbelieving. Elrond was laughing silently. Great, one more who was in on this…

Mira could not believe to what she had just agreed. Gandalf, knowing full well that she had not listened to the council at all, had just finished explaining to her what was going on and Boromir of Gondor had just finished complaining to Elrond.

"You cannot send a female with us! It is a perilous journey!"

"Honestly my lord? I would much prefer to sit at home and sew a dress, myself. Only, I do not have a home and I hate staying long in places I do not feel at home at. Plus, I can wield a sword so you do not have to go out of your way to protect me. I thank you for being considerate, though."

Mira liked the man. He was the first to actually realize that she was not some unfeminine, battlethirsty, manwoman. Even though the fact that most men did not treat her as an equal annoyed her, she still enjoyed being treated as a lady.

"But my lady!"

"As much as I want to stay behind, I know I will not be able to stay here. Rivendell is beautiful but in a week or two I will get very twitchy, and my desire for a real home will become overwhelming. The only thing I can do than is leave and wander the wild, which is very dangerous at the moment. So seeing as it is far safer to travel in a group, and that the old man over there owes me some money, I believe I might as well travel with you."

Boromir looked surprised at her respectful tone. Before she had only snapped at Gandalf and she still did not seem very happy with the wizard, but now she had proved to him that she was indeed a lady. Willful, yes and also quite harsh if you got on her bad side. But he could not bring himself to dislike those qualities. They proved she had character, something he had sorely missed in the ladies of the court at home in Minas Tirith.

"May the blessings of elves, men and all free folk go with you."

Mira bowed her head with the rest of them.

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer."

Frodo turned around slowly and made to leave. He whispered something to Gandalf that made Legolas and Aragorn smile a little, then he turned left. Mira followed without another glance back. She had liked Rivendell and if there had been something to tie her there she would have gladly called it her home. But there was nothing for her there. No one.


	3. Chapter 3

„Move your feet!" Aragorn called out to Merry and Pippin who were sparring with Boromir. Mira was helping Sam cook while Frodo watched them.

"It should be ready now."

"You know lady Mira, I thought you were very queer before, to tell you the truth. But you are a really nice lady and you can cook!"

"Thank you Sam. But none of this lady nonsense. We are on this journey together so we might as well be friends, right?"

"Right. Mr Frodo! Have some food!" Sam handed Frodo a bowl.

Mira could not remember being so happy before. Journeying with a group of people was much better than always being alone. And she had already managed to gain the trust of some members of the company. Boromir had proved to be a great companion and he had kept her entertained for most of the journey. And now Sam. She had been pretty sure that it would be the hardest to gain the hobbit´s trust, since he was very protective of Frodo and considered everyone a threat. And given the fact that Frodo Baggins was wearing the one ring on a chain around his neck, the gardener was right.

"Crebain from Dunland! Hide!"

Shouted Legolas who had taken his position as their guard dog. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and dived under some bushes, Aragorn did the same with Frodo. Sam grabbed Mira´s hand and they jumped quickly behind some rocks. It seemed they were hiding forever, with the birds circling around them, when finally they turned around and flew back to where they came from.

"I have a bad feeling…" Mira mumbled and Boromir laid his hand on her shoulder. The others were discussing their further course. Apparently Gimli had suggested something that Gandalf did not like at all.

Mira did not like Gandalf´s choice in the slightest. It was cold, wet and white up on Caradhras. There was a storm unlike any other and the snow piled up around them, making it hard to walk. The only one who did not seem bothered at all was Legolas. The elf ran on top of the snow while the others sank in. Gandalf walked in the front trying to push the snow aside with his staff. Behind him came the hobbits and Gimli, then Boromir who was struggling to broaden the path for Mira, who was completely oblivious to this. Aragorn brought up the rear.

Suddenly the elf stopped, listening to the wind.

"There are fell voices in the wind!"

"SARUMAN!" Gandalf shouted. A few rocks came tumbling down from above their heads.

"GANDALF! WE HAVE TO TURN BACK!"

Mira did not listen. She was cold and wet and miserable. But she was still better than the hobbits, so she held her cloak open, looking questionably at the hobbits. Sam immediately huddled to her side, curling into her. Frodo, Merry and Pippin followed. Mira was glad she always wore a cloak that was several sizes too big for her, because all of the hobbits fit in it. She looked up as she heard someone chuckle.

"You look like a hen." Boromir said, smiling.

"Oh, be quiet."

The next moment a huge amount of snow came crshing down on them, burying them beneath it. Legolas was the first to come up, then Boromir. Both immediately began to search for the others. The man dug around frantically, until he pulled up a shivering Mira, with all the hobbits clinging to her.

"Thank you, Boromir." Mira said through chattering teeth. The man pulled her to his side, trying to warm both her and the hobbits.

"This will be the death of the hobbits!" He exclaimed, entering the discussion on whether they shoud turn back or not. Aragorn sent him a sceptic look. As if the Gondorian was even thinking of the hobbits right now!

"Let the ring bearer decide!" Gandalf concluded the discussion before everyone began fighting again. Mira looked at Frodo, wondering what the options were. She had to do something against her bad habit of spacing out all the time.

"We will go through the mines."

The mines of Moria? Had Gandalf lost his mind? He of all people should know how dangerous it was! She looked up at Boromir. He did not look very happy either.

A big lake lay still and unmoving before the walls of Moria. Somehow Mira strongly disliked everything about this place. It was a dark and cloudy night and the water was extremely creepy. Gandalf was sitting on a rock, staring at the cliff while he tried to remember the password. Mira silently prayed that he would not. She did not care much for mines. The hobbits were bored. Merry and Pippin were seeing who could throw stones the farthest in the water. Aragorn stopped them quickly.

"Do not disturb the water." He said quietly. Mira walked over to the two dejected looking hobbits.

"Worry not. I am sure Gandalf will find the password soon. Then we can get away from this place." She shuddered.

Just as Merry was about to answer Frodo sprang to his feet.

"It is a riddle! What is the elvish word for 'friend'?"

"Melon."

The doors swung open. The insides of the mines were too dark to see anything. Slowly they walked inside. Gimli was proudly telling the elf what was to await him when they met other dwarves, when Mira stumbled over a skeleton on the ground. Boromir rushed to her side and helped her up.

"This is not a mine. It´s a tomb!"

"Out!"

But just as they were about to follow the wizard, Frodo screamed. Something had wraped itsef around his leg and was pulling him outside. Sam jumped after him, roaring.

"STRIDER!"

Without thinking, Mira drew her sword and ran outside, closely followed by Aragorn and Boromir. They began hacking wildly at the beast´s tentacles, chopping them off in the process. Finally Aragorn got to Frodo and ran back into the mines, the hobbit in his arms. Mira and Boromir followed.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted. And again the elf followed the command in a way that reminded Mira of a dog that was doing a trick. He shot the watcher in the eye, driving it back, while looking really proud of himself.

The whole fellowship fled into the mines, the beast wrapped its tentacles around the stone doors, ripping them off. Just as they had made it all inside, the entrance was buried by huge parts of the ceiling.

They had no choice, but to take on the darkness of Moria.


	4. Chapter 4

Mira stared up in awe. Gandalf had illuminated the ceiling of a gigantic hall with pillars higher than the tallest tree. Never, in all her life had she seen something like this.

"There´s an eyeopener, no mistake." Mumbled Sam.

Suddenly Gimli stopped dead.

"NO!" He shouted and ran into a chamber, which Mira had not noticed at first. As they followed she understood the dwarf´s distress. Inside was a grave. Mira bowed her head and stepped forward to comfort the dwarf but Boromir stopped her, gently shaking his head.

"Here lies Balin son of Fundin, lord of Moria. So he is dead." Gandalf translated the runes on the stone for them. Then he took off his hat and gave it together with his staff to Pippin. On the floor lay a few more dwarven sceletons scattered around, one of them clutching an old book. The wizard bent down and carefully freed it.

"We cannot linger!" Legolas said urgently. Mira had noticed that he was quite tense for a while now. Most likely the darkness was getting to him, elves were creatures of the light after all.

Gandalf ignored him and began to read aloud. Mira shivered. Apparently, Balin and his dwarves had met a terrible end in this very room. Boromir put his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

Pippin in the meanwhile had begun to wander around the chamber. A skeleton at the edge of a well piqued his interest, so he put the wizard´s things aside and tried to turn the arrow protruding from the dwarf´s chest. With a loud crash, the corpse tumbled down in the abyss, dragging a chain behind it.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

BOOM

BOOM

"Drums in the deep…" Mira mumbled.

Boromir went to look out the door, but was forced to pull his head back immediately. Arrows were stuck in the wood where he had been mere seconds ago.

"They have a cave troll!" He said calmly.

Quickly Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir barred the door, while Gimli jumped on top of the grave and roared angrily.

"Mira! Get in the back and protect the hobbits!"

She did as she was told, anxiously drawing her sword and standing in front of the hobbits.

CRASH

The orcs had reached the doors and were tackling it with axes. Legolas and Aragorn began shooting arrows trough the holes that were opening in the wood. Soon the doors broke and the orcs swarmed in.

With a battlecry the men began to fight. Legolas continued shooting arrows while Gandalf stayed close to Mira and the hobbits, building a second line of defense.

All too soon that line too was broken and the woman was sucked into battle. Everything turned into a blur of hacking and stabbing and the single thought of staying alive. She was awoken from her trancelike state as Sam cried out in rage.

"FRODO!"

The cave troll had managed to corner the hobbit. It took a huge swing with its spear an impaled Frodo.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Mira screamed.

Without thinking, she charged at the troll, wildly slashing the orcs around her. Merry and Pippin followed her lead, jumping on the trolls back, while the others mercilessly slaughtered their enemies. Merry got thrown off, his cousin clinging on for dear life. Gimli attacked the troll´s leg with full force. The huge creature threw its head back and roared in pain. Legolas, smelling his opportunity to shine, shot an arrow in its throat. Finally, the troll keeled over and died.

Aragorn crawled over to where Frodo lay face down on the ground. Sam sniffled quietly, so Mira hugged him to her side in comfort. Boromir stood staring at Frodo, a strange expression on his face, but the moment soon passed and he went to comfort Mira, as if remembering her existence had pulled him out of his trance.

Cautiously, Aragorn turned Frodo over. The hobbit coughed violently.

"You´re alive!" Mira exclaimed, relieved.

"I´m fine. I´m not injured." Frodo coughed.

"How can you be fine? That stab would have skewered a wild boar!"

Instead of answering, the hobbit merely pulled his shirt down, revealing a shimmering tunic of mithril.

"This hobbit is full of surprises!"

"Tell us that sooner! You worried us!"

"We have to leave! It is not save here!"

They did not get far. Soon, they were once again surrounded by orcs.

"Damn it!" Mira cursed under her breath.

Suddenly a red light appeared at the end of the hall and the orcs began to run away.

"What the..!"

"Ho ho ho!" Gimli laughed. Obviously he had not noticed the new danger.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Mira was too scared to care. When the others started running, Aragorn had pull her along the first couple of steps. Soon they reached a steep staircase leading down to a narrow bridge. There was a huge gap in the stairs, which Legolas jumped without hesitation. Then he turned back and Mira was sure that if he actually was a dog, he would be wagging his tail. Gandalf was the next to jump, then Boromir with Merry and Pippin in his arms, breaking another few stairs off in the process. He too, turned around as soon as he had landed.

"Mira! Jump!"

Swallowing her fear, the woman did as she was told and landed safely in the Gondorian´s arms. Aragorn threw Sam over the gap and with some difficulty, due to another couple of stairs breaking off, the remaining three crossed the gap. Not without some pulling of the dwarf´s beard though.

One after the other, they carefully crossed the bridge but as only Gandalf remained upon it, the Balrog caught up with them. The wizard stopped and turned around.

"You cannot pass!" He shouted.

Suddenly, Mira felt something hit her right shoulder and she knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Mira awoke to the sound of elvish language and leaves rustling in the wind. She sat up and looked around wildly, only to be calmed down by a friendly looking elf.

"Worry not, milady. This is the forest of Loth Lórien, you are safe here."

"What about my companions? Where are they? What happened to me?"

"Calm down. I have already sent my assistant, to inform your friends of your awakening."

"Mira!"

"My Lady!"

Sam and Boromir were the first to rush in. The man looked very relieved to see her alive and well, but after a few moments his expression changed. Something weird was going on with him.

"Hey, guys! Are the others alright? What happened?"

"Well, after we crossed that bridge you were hit by an arrow an´ blacked out. Gandalf was fighting that flaming thing and he made the bridge collapse and threw the demon down! But just as he was about to walk over to us, that whip came back up and wrapped itself ´round his ankle. Pulled him down with him…Frodo hasn´t been the same since…"

"WHAT? Gandalf…died?" Tears began to roll down Mira´s cheeks. That seemed to make Boromir return to the present. Immediately he was by her side and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garments of our folk." Lady Galadriel said while clasping the cloak around Aragorn´s neck. Mira and the others were clad with the same kind of cloak by other elves. After a short explanation about the amazing elvish material, the Lady began to talk to each one of them personally, giving out farewell gifts. Soon, she stopped in front of Mira.

"You set out for a reward that was always promised, but never given."

"How do you know that?"

Galadriel giggled.

"Wait! You are in on this too? Why does everyone want to make a fool outta me?"

"Worry not, my dear. You shall receive your reward in due time! However it will be quite different from what you imagine."

"How can money be different?"

"You shall see. But now I have a gift for you. You will need it."

The Lady raised her hands and handed Mira a beautiful wooden comb with red and gold ornaments on it.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all my dear. Not at all."

A number of days later Mira was still annoyed. What in the world would she need a comb for? Apart from the obvious of course, but honestly? She much rather put her hair up with a strip of leather, than with a comb no matter how pretty. She would only loose it in the wild.

"Cheer up Mira! Have a bit Lembas!"

"No thank you, Sam. I´m fine, really. Just thinking about something the Lady told me."

"What did she say?"

"She gave me a comb and told me I would need it. What the fuck would I need a hair accessory for?"

"Don´t ya think she just told ya ´ter not foget that yer a lass, lassie?" Gimli asked.

"Why would I forget that? Nah. I think that dratted Galadriel is just making fun of me…"

The conversation was stopped short by Aragorn pointing out the Argonath, gigantic statues of dead kings. They were guarding the entrance to a big lake, that ended in a waterfall. Soon, it became impossible to go on by boat so they had to go back on shore.

"Where´s Frodo?" Sam asked after they had made camp.

Aragorn looked around and noticed that Boromir was gone also. Mira noticed it too. It worried her. The man had been so different lately. Something had changed him and given the fact that Mira was feeling the presence of the ring, it was pretty clear what was going on in Boromir´s mind. If he was alone with Frodo now..!

She followed Aragorn out of the clearing and into the woods. The movement made her shoulder hurt again but not too badly. The elves had some very effective salves. Soon the two of them parted ways and searched the forest for the missing members of the fellowship.

"Boromir! Frodo!" Mira called. No answer.

Suddenly she heard something in the distance. Was someone…fighting? She ran in that direction and all too soon she saw the orcs. They had surrounded Merry, Pippin and Boromir. The man had an arrow protruding from his chest, but he still stood tall.

With a scream of rage, Mira charged at the orcs but she was too slow. Another arrow hit Boromir. Than another. The man fell. Before she could do anything, the beasts had taken the hobbits and disappeared into the woods. The only foe remaining was the one with the crossbow. It raised its weapon one more time but was suddenly tackled by Aragorn.

Mira ignored the fight and ran to Boromir´s side.

"Boromir! No don´t die! We can heal this, I´m sure we can!"

"You…cannot. I know…I…am done for. Please…just….know that I…I loved you. I would have given you the…home…you were searching for…please…"

An endless stream of tears was rolling down Mira´s cheeks. She had had no idea, even though in hindsight it had always been obvious. She stroked the hair out of Boromir´s face and leant down. Crying, she kissed his bloodstained lips. She felt him smile weakly.

As Aragorn sunk down on the man´s other side, she spaced out. She just sat there, holding Boromir´s hand, wallowing in sorrow. She cried harder when she felt his hand go limp. After what seemed like an eternity, someone lifted her to her feet and led her away.

She quietly watched as Boromir was lifted into one of the remaining boats and was sent off. After a while Aragorn came to her.

"We are leaving."

"Where to? Frodo is gone, dear Sam is gone, Gandalf and Boromir are dead and Merry and Pippin probably ended up as the orc´s lunch."

"We don´t know that. I think they were taking the hobbits somewhere and as long as there is still hope to free them, we will follow them. We will not abandon our friends!"

"You´re right. Let´s hunt these stupid fuckers!"


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Surely you noticed that my dialogues don´t really follow the script. I hope you don´t mind too much, but I don´t really want to copy everything. I wanted to write my own thing and the lines should basically mean the same._

They had been running day and night and slowly but surely, Mira was starting to get exhausted. So naturally, she very much welcomed it when Aragorn stopped and put his ear to the ground.

"Um…lass?"

"Yes, Gimli?"

"Yer loved him didn´t ya?"

"I…did not. At least not in the way you are thinking. Boromir was like a brother for me."

"The orcs have noticed us. They are going faster." Aragorn ended their conversation.

And so the running started again. After another few hours, Aragorn announced that they now were in Rohan, the land of the horselords. Gimli was lagging behind. On a steep hill, the man finally stopped to look aroud, thus giving the dwarf a chance to catch up.

"Legolas! What do your elfeyes see?"

"Riders! They are heading straight for us!"

Immediately the fellowship, or what was left of it, hid behind some nearby rocks. The thunder of hooves got louder and louder and soon a small army of riders galloped past them. Aragorn seemed relieved upon seeing them. He waited for the last rider to pass, then he stepped out in the open.

"Riders of Rohan! What news of the Mark?" He called out.

Mira and the others joined him. The leader of the riders raised his spear and without slowing down even the slightest, they turned and surrounded the fellowship.

"What does a man, a dwarf, an elf and…a woman do in the Riddermark?"

Mira sent the leader a deathglare. Such a typical man, already looking down on her.

"Tell us yer name, horsemaster, than I will tell you mine." Gimli grumbled.

The man dismounted and menacingly towered over the dwarf.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood a little higher over the ground." He threatened.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas shouted while putting an arrow to the string.

Apparently his guarddog senses had kicked in again. With an annoyed look, Aragorn forced the elf to lower his bow.

"We are following a group of orcs. They have taken two of our friends captive. We are friends of Rohan and Théoden your king!"

"Théoden can no longer recognize friend and foe. Not even his own kin. I am Éomer. His nephew. These man are loyal to Rohan and for that we were banished."

The man took off his helmet. Valar he was handsome!

"But tell me, why did you take a woman on such a perilous task?"

Unbelievably handsome. But a typical man.

"This woman has both a mouth and a brain, you know. Besides if that rotten bastard there had just coughed up the money he owes me I wouldn´t even be on this damned journey."

That got her the disbelieving stares of a whole army of Rohirim.

"You mean you are following him around because he has not paid you for…your services?" The leader asked a little shocked.

"Oh what the actual fuck, NO! I´m not a whore! He asked me for help looking out for the very hobbits we are following now and I said I wouldn´t do it for free! After that it was always the same answer when I asked for my money. 'Wait for the old man and give him my message. He´ll pay you.' Or 'We can´t pay you now. Either you wait until we come back from the journey or you come with us.' And fuck it! I hate staying at one place!"

There was a long silence after her outburst. She was still staring the leader down when he cautiously spoke again.

"Hobbits? We slayed the orcs in the night but I did not notice any…hobbits."

"Halflings. They would have been small, only children in your eyes!"

"We left no one alive. I am sorry."

Éomer whistled. Two horses came towards him.

"These are Hasufel and Arod. They belong to the fallen, may these horses help you in your search for your friends." He bowed before Mira. "I apologize that we cannot give you one more horse, my Lady. I hope you do not mind sharing. Look for your friends. But do not dare to hope. Hope has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

Soon the riders disappeared on the horizon, leaving the four of them alone with their new horses. Mira was left with very mixed feelings. On the one hand, that man had basically called her a whore, but on the other hand he had been very respectful when they parted. And he was reeeaaaallly handsome. She was not entirely sure whether she liked Éomer or not.


	7. Chapter 7

What Mira did not notice was the look of absolute awe Éomer sent her before he turned his horse to ride away. Aragorn did though.

"Sooo...guess you´ve got a new admirer now." He winked at her.

"What are you on about? If you´re talking about that weird horseman back there then I´d say that´s impossible. I almost attacked him like some sort of beast."

"I think that little...ah outburst of yours is exactly whats got him hooked, lass." Great. Now not only that blasted ranger had to get some seriously retarded fantasy about that both infuriating and smoking hot Rohirim but the dwarf just had to get in it as well. She wished Boromir was here to shut them up...but then again, knowing what she did now, it was probably for the best that the Gondorian knew nothing of that conversation.

"And what exactly do you think is weird? Don´t tell me you fancy him as well!" Aragorn said with a conspiratory grin.

"There is nor fucking 'as well' you numskull! And weird is, that he called me a whore one moment and the next he acts as if I am some lady of court! And now get those stupid ideas outta your head and that fucking grin off your face! You too dwarf!" The rangers grin only grew but neither he nor Gimli said anything more on the matter. By now they knew to best leave the woman be before she threatened everyone that crossed her path with castration. Besides, even these halfhearted tries of lightening the mood could not keep theirm minds off of what would probably await them once they reached the place where the Rohirim had burned the orcs.

A huge smoking pile of orc carcasses lay before them. Mira desperately let her gaze search the clearing. Nothing. Nothing to indicate that the hobbits had ever existed. She had to put a hand on the horse next to her to steady herself. She just could not believe that the little rascal that had flirted his way into a humansized pint and his partner in crime were gone forever.

A loud roar startled her out of her sad thoughts. Aragorn had fallen on his knees and was shouting his anguish into the sky. Mira felt bad for him. Even though he had never had as close a relationship to the hobbits as Boromir, he must still feel far more horrible about it than her. She had lost two wonderful friends, Aragorn had witnessed the whole fellowship falling apart right after he had taken over leadership from Gandalf. He probably thought of himself as a failure. Just as Mira stepped up to trie and comfort him, he noticed something on the ground.

"One hobbit lay here and here the other...they crawled!" Life seemed to come back to him as he followed the trail with increasing interest.

"...into Fangorn Forest."

"Oh no." Mira mumbled. That forest didn´t have the best reputation.

"The white wizard aproaches!"

"Do not let him speak."

Silently Mira clutched her sword. Saruman was the last thing they needed right now.

A bright light appeared up ahead and at once Legolas let his arrow fly, Gimli threw his axe and both Mira and Aragorn charged. The figure easily deflected the flying weapons. Hot pain shot through Miras hand and she let go of her sword.

"You are looking for two young hobbits."

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

Slowly the light dimmed and soon Mira could see the persons face.

"Gandalf." She almost sobbed. She wouldn´t cry, she refused to shed tears for something that wasn´t Boromirs death, but she was pretty close. The damn old bugger had made it after all!

"So, I hear you have already met him."

"Met who?"

They were riding across the plain towards Edoras and Gandalf had suddenly decided to interrogate Mira.

"Oh yes she met him. Made a pretty deep impression on him, too." Aragorn joined the conversation.

"Who the fuck are you talking about? I didn´t impress anyone as far as I can recall."

"Yer have a very bad memory then, lass. The way the poor lad was looking at ya. Barely managed to tear his eyes away from ya long enaugh ter ride away."

"As I said before, master dwarf, you are delusional. He just looked like that because he din´t like to be spoken to that way."

You make me curious." The wizard chuckled.

"She almost ripped his throat out for daring to question her persistent chase of her reward." The ranger whispered, though not very hidden. Mira snarled at him and decided to ignore everyone until they had reached their destination. But honestly! Couldn´t they just stop teasing you about such nonsense? Now even the old greybeard was in on the joke. Just ridiculous.

"Ah by the way, has Lady Galadriel given you the gift?" Gandalf inquiered with a highly amused twinkle in his eye.

"I´m still seriously pissed about that." Mira growled and instantly regreted going against her decision of ignoring them. They were unabashedly laughing at her now. Just great. She was tempted to push Aragorn off the horse. Complete idiots, the lot of them!

 _Alright, first let me apologize for suddenly deciding to abandon this fic. I reread it now and I sorta like it so I am going to write again. It is obviously going to be completely unrealistic and not very imaginative as far as the plot goes, but hey! I do it for fun. For some light reading for you guys. I sometimes just love to read something were I can just tell exactly what will happen. Oh and I noticed that I have been a little mean to Legolas in the previous chapters and while I admit that I am not exactly a fan of his, I don´t hate him either. He is just sort of there and sort of neccesary because obviously some elf had to cme along otherwise it wouldn´t be all the free folks of middleearth and so on. Anyways I´m blabbering._


End file.
